Just another day
by Advanced Necrofriggian
Summary: Blaine had a pretty good life. Despite losing his mother at a young age , his father was there for him and he had Sam - his only and best friend. But that was 4 years ago and Blaine is a very different person now. Haunted by his troubled past, Blaine resorts to alcoholism, self-mutilation and drug use. Is there hope for a lost, seemingly hopeless Blaine? AU and OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all who are reading this. This is the first story I've written in a while so I apologize if it's slightly below standard as I am still readjusting to writing. Reviews would be appreciated very much and all flames shall result in me unleashing Mayan apocalypse. **

**Hope you all enjoy this :)**

Just another day. Another useless day walking around high school in my usual somnambulatory state. People always look at me as if I were a foreign entity invading their space. I hear the snickers and the mocking behind my back but I honestly couldn't care anymore. I'd had enough of these cretinous , immature , selfish children as well as my abusive, drunken father whom I'd blamed everyday for my loss. I'd had enough of life.

I wasn't always like this. I once actually had a smile on my face. This was when my best friend was still around and we'd run through mud puddles, play in sandpits and get into all sorts of trouble. I suppose that's the thing about youth, we're a lot happier perhaps due to the fact that we're so shielded and oblivious to the harsh world around us. Maybe that's why I was happy. Or maybe it was 'cause I still had a friend. Maybe... Maybe it was 'cause it was the first time I was in love.

**4 Years Ago ~**

"Blaine! Where are you?!" Sam shouted and listened to a lifeless echo bounce back to him from the vast forest he and Blaine often explored . "Sammie! Come here! I found a river !" Blaine replied from a distant location. Sam ran after the voice and soon came into a clearing where he saw Blaine standing with a blanket on the floor and a bag to the left of him. "Uhh... Blaine? I don't see a river?" Sam said, sounding confused as to why Blaine would lie about such a peculiar thing.

"Oh yeah, well would you look at that. Must've just been a shiny rock glistening in the distance. My bad! " Blaine replied rather hurriedly. Sam looked sceptical. "Okay... That explains the river, now please explain the blanket and the bag?" Blaine hesitated and had a faraway look in his eyes but shortly snapped out of it and replied, "Oh yes, well my mom thought we might get hungry in our adventures , so she packed this bag for us." "Oh, cool! Let's eat!" Sam replied enthusiatically.

_Okay you managed to fool him, now don't blush Blaine.__ He's just your best friend... Who you have a crush and think is absolutely incredible. Oh boy. This may be harder than I thought. Don't back out Blaine! You can do it! _

Blaine had that distant look on his face again and was staring intensely at Sam. "Earth to Blaine? Are you okay?" Sam said whilst waving his hand infront of Blaines face. "What? Oh sorry! Was just thinking about ... School! Yes, school!" _Smooth Blaine, real smooth. _"Oh. Okay then?" Sam looked confused and got that look on his face that Blaine had grown to find adorable.

"So Sam, I have something I want to tell you. Its kind of big and I don't want you to freak out." Sam leaned forward in interest. "You know you can tell me anything man, go ahead." Blaine took a deep breath and began. "Well, this isn't the easiest thing to say, so I'll just come out and say it. I like you Sam Evans. More than a friend. I like like you. A lot." Blaine closed his eyes tightly and was ready to get hit or to be hugged but he wasn't ready for what was about to happen. "Um... Blaine... I-I'm sorry but... I... I've gotta go Blaine." Without another word, Sam had got up and jogged away.

"No ! Wait! Sam! I'm sorry! Come back please!"Blaine ran after him trying to catch-up. He and Sam ran all the way through the forest and onto the road where finally Sam stopped, turned around and he was about to say something when the world suddenly slowed down and he was hit. The first thing to be affected by the impact were his toothpick-like legs, bending and breaking in a horrendously inhumane manner. His body, pushed back by the force of the impact, skidded across the road as if he were a ragdoll with pieces of his skin coming off his body in masses. He landed, his body contorting in a way which can only be described as unholy. He was a bloody heap , who a few seconds ago, was still a 12 year old boy. Blaine looked towards the driver who came out the car. The air escaped his lungs and he began to feel faint.

The driver was his father.

** Back to the present~**

I wiped away the tears as I recalled the moment that haunted me every single moment of every single day of my life.

The moment when everything fell apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter, please review. I welcome all constructive criticism and comments but NO FLAMES. **

**Thank you and enjoy.**

"So Blaine, how's school going?" I don't even know why I came to these therapy sessions. Ms. Adamson was a nice enough lady and had a sweet soul, but therapy was a waste of time. I'd been coming here for 2 years and she still didn't know about Sam and the incident. It's not that she wasn't a good therapist , she really was, but I wouldn't speak to anyone about what had happened that fateful day. "School's okay, I guess." I replied with disdain dripping from my voice. "I hear you're maintaining a C average from your dad?" Ms Adamson pried, trying to get me, a depressed boy who has lost hope that life will ever get better, to open up to her so that she could help me. She saw me as a boy with such a delicate look in my eyes. A look of innocence that had been taken away - unwillingly - from a kind heart and been replaced by melancholy. She wasn't far from the truth. "Guess so."

"And how's glee club going?" Oh yes, glee club. As a part of my rehabilitation, I had to undertake an extra-curricular and glee club was the only one where I didn't really have to do anything. I did enjoy singing , but that was in a different lifetime. All I really did in glee club was applaud when that diva Rachel sang with her boyfriend, Finn, who was practically like a puppy dog by her side. I hardly knew any of the other people in the club, 'cause frankly, I didn't care much for glee club. I was forced to take it as an extracurricular, that didn't mean I had to enjoy doing it. "Oh , it's fine. Didn't go to the last two practices." "And why's that Blaine?" "I didn't want to go." She looked sympathetically towards me. "But Blaine... You have to-" , I snapped. "I have to what? I have to prance around pretending to be okay everyday? I have to act like not having one of the most influential people in my life anymore doesn't get to me? I have to stop cutting myself? I don't have to do anything!" She was taken aback by my outburst and looked as if she were shaking. "See you next week Ms Adamson." And with those last words, I slammed the door on my way out.

* * *

I arrived home and just before I went in, through the corner of my eyes, I noticed a moving truck. New neighbours. They'll regret coming to this hellhole. I walked through the door and closed it behind me, when I noticed two empty alcohol bottles lying on the floor. Perfect. My father was at it again.

I walked into the lounge to find my father on the couch staring at a photo of us three - my mother, my father, and myself. "I'm home." I said and watched him turn his head towards me, his eyes filled with anger. "Oh look, its the prodigal son! Welcome home! Why don't you go up to your room, you pathetic piece of shit, and mourn over your dead boyfriend, you fag." His words had the intent to sting. They would've , had I not heard this quite often. "Oh I will, and why don't you do the same with your dead wife, you drunk." Anger flared in his eyes. I had said the wrong thing. "What did you say you ungrateful brat?" He got up and moved towards me, and I backed away. "Um, nothing. I said nothing." His fist raised, "No you said something. You said something about your mother. Say it again, fag - I dare you." My back was against the wall and tears stung my eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" But it was too late for sorry now.

His fist came down first on my face, and then repeatedly into my stomach. I fell to the floor but his attack did not cease. I cried, and shouted for him to stop but it seemed his fury had blocked out all his sense. He kicked me non-stop and eventually, the world faded to black through my one swollen and one bruised eye.

I awoke what I believed to be a few hours later, judging by the now darkened sky outside the window. My entire body ached but as far as I could tell, nothing was broken. I was lucky. This time.

I lay there for a few minutes and then tried to move. After much struggling , I managed to use the wall to prop myself up. My ribs ached and already I knew they were badly bruised and possibly fractured. I hobbled out of the lounge and as I was leaving I saw my father passed out on the couch, drink in hand. Typical of the great Rodger Anderson. Even before I was born, he was rumoured to be a raging drunk. I smiled at the thought of my mother telling me all the stories of when she and my father were young. The smile quickly turned back into a frown. I missed her. I was only 5 when she had gone but I remember each and every detail about her and the things she told me.

I remember her being so beautiful, with almond coloured eyes, straight flowing brunette hair, and a smile that could fare against the beauty of a glistening pearl. That was all before she became ill. It seemed like it happened overnight. She woke up one morning looking paler than usual but assured she was feeling perfectly okay. The next week she was struggling to walk. The week after, she could barely get out of bed. We rushed her to the hospital to get her tested but we were too late. Three days later, she passed away. Polio took her away from me... I can still recall her last words to me. "Blainers, take care of dad. He needs you and you're gonna need him." If only she could see what we've become now.

I carried on limping to the staircase and struggled for a few minutes until I was finally upstairs. I opened my bedroom door and collapsed on my bed. I was exhausted. Not only physically exhausted from the beating, but emotionally exhausted too. I turned my body over and put my head into the pillow and huffed. I lifted my head and turned my head over to the window and noticed the house next door with lights on. I almost forgot - we have new neighbours. Although the subject seemed dull and uninteresting to me, there was something that had caught my eye about this house. There was a room facing mine with a window in the exact same place. The room was light up and I could just barely make out a figure within the room. A boy who seemed to be roughly 16.

My age. In my sleepy state I hardly payed attention to detail, and unbeknownst to me, as I drifted off to sleep, the boy watched me.

He had heard the debacle that happened earlier. He was crying, for what I went through.


End file.
